Shinobi
Um Shinobi é um agente secreto que domina as artes da espionagem, sabotagem, infiltração, assassinato e táticas de guerrilha. Eles normalmente utilizam vestes jinbei In the Garden of Lies (Part 2), by Marie Brennan e dominam as técnicas do ninjutsu. Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari Murdock O Clã Menor Gato é um clã de mercenários shinobi. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 18 Shinobi Shinobi é o termo usado para aqueles que se valem da furtividade, aqueles que persistem. Esses samurais abandonam sua própria honra pessoal, realizando a maior parte dos deveres desonrados pelo bem do seu clã Alguns samurais são escolhidos para receber as Marcas da Sombra, que os concede poderes mágicos, Dreams of Shadow, by D. G. Laderoute arte conhecida como kagenari. Recrutamento Jovens samurais e ocasionais camponeses que demonstraram aptidão e agilidade para tarefas envolvendo precisão, furtividade ou que conseguem ser impiedosos podem ser escolhidos a dedo para se tornarem shinobi. Antes de serem convidados para ingressar uma escola shinobi, primeiro eles precisam passar por testes secretos ministrados por um sensei shinobi. Após entrarem na escola, eles adotam uma identidade mais ou menos discreta aos olhos públicos, enquanto outros destroem sua persona pública completamente para desaparecer em meio à sociedade.. Treinamento Shinobi é o termo para aqueles que se valem da furtividade, aqueles que persistem. Esses Samurais abandonam suas honras pessoais, realizando deveres desonrosos em nome do clã. Alguns deles são marcados com a Marca da Sombra, que lhes concede poderes mágicos Dreams of Shadow, by D. G. Laderoute uma arte conhecida como o kagenari. Três Juramentos Como os shinobi desobedecem os princípios do bushidô, eles devem viver segundo seu próprio código de ética, chamado de os Três Juramentos: Discrição, Sacrifício e Paciência. Hinin Os shinobi se tornam hinin, já que precisam lidar com tortura, impurezas e outros elementos impróprios para um samurai. Muitas vezes eles abandonam suas vidas públicas reais para adotar novas identidades. A casta dos shinobi permite que o clã ao qual pertencem negue envolvimento e responsabilidade caso eles sejam descobertos. Aposentadoria Quando um shinobi atinge a idade da aposentadoria, ele deve ser assassinado para preservar o seu conhecimento secreto, coisa que normalmente é feita por seus estudantes ou discípulos. Muito raramente, um velho shinobi pode sair triunfante e, pior ainda, decidir que não está pronto para sair de serviço, como foi o caso da infame sensei da Escola da Cauda do Escorpião. Ferramentas dos Shinobi Quando um shinobi não sabe o que levar para uma missão, seis ferramentas boas para se começar: amigasa, sekihitsu, ervas medicinais, tenugui, uchitake, e bengala de bambu. Courts of Stone, p. 107 Ninjas Shinobi muitas vezes são chamadas de ninjas nas lendas populares, e eles foram oficialmente banidos por um Édito Imperial. Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 37 o termo "ninja" é um insulto grave para a profissão de um shinobi, já que um ninja age por dinheiro ou por ganhos pessoais. Apesar da palavra ninja evocar fábulas fantasiosas, a palavra shinobi evoca as atividades mais ilegais e criminosos, falada apenas através de sussurros. Textos Secretos dos Shinobi * Uma Crônica de Cem Milhões de Sacrifícios * O Livro do Silêncio * O Mar da Confluência dos Rios Shinobi de Rokugan Ver Também * Clã Gato * Os Moleques Categoria:Clã Escorpião Categoria:Idioma Rokugani Categoria:Burakumin